


Ресницы

by Evilfairy



Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 08:01:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2574143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilfairy/pseuds/Evilfairy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>На улице чертово Рождество, а у Кирена в ресницах снежинки запутались.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ресницы

На улице чертово Рождество – украшенные ёлки, фальшиво улыбающийся народ и семейные ужины Уолкеров с индейкой (это же индейка?), тыквенными пирогами и сидром. На улице чертово Рождество, а у Кирена в ресницах снежинки запутались.   
  
Его ресницы – вечно покрытые инеем, светлые, на вид такие колючие, такие острые, что можно пораниться. Саймон смотрит, и они колют его в самое сердце – больно-больно, сладко-сладко. Ресницы Кирена ледяные даже на вид, а Саймон и не помнит, как это, когда холодно. Ресницы Кирена дрожат, когда он моргает, эти ледяные замерзшие иголочки, и Саймон хочет отогреть их. Сцеловать снежный иней губами.  
  
На улице каждую ночь выпадает белоснежная холодная крупа, а к десяти утра на земле остается только слякоть и лужи. На лужах хрустко ломаются льдинки, если на них наступить, и Саймону интересно, хрустнут ли так же невозможные ресницы Кирена, если их бережно сжать между пальцами.   
  
Саймон покрывает лицо Кирена поцелуями – у него воображаемо мягкая нежная кожа, почти младенческая. Саймон не чувствует настоящей, но воображать так приятно, тем более, что он твердо уверен – раньше у Кирена была именно такая кожа. Саймон целует его губы – наверное, холодные, может быть, ледяные, но вообще-то обжигающе горячие и такие же сладкие. Такие сладкие.   
  
Саймон едва касается затрепетавших век Кирена, ловит губами его колючие ресницы – и впрямь как еловые иголочки. Трепещут, но иней остается на них, прочно сросшись, оставшись на его ресницах навсегда. Саймон отстраняется и видит нежную улыбку Кирена – тонкую, задумчивую, мечтательную. Влюбленную, знает Саймон, и от этого будто бы жарко и больно в груди. Кирен трепещет своими ресницами и отводит взгляд. Все еще боится смотреть на кого-то без преграды линз.   
  
Они выходят на улицу ночью, держась за руки, стоя тихонько у самого крыльца. Снежинки падают-падают-падают, путаются в волосах Кирена и в его ресницах. И Саймону будто бы холодно стоять на морозе под этим снегопадом.   
  
— Холодно, — говорит Саймон. Кирен смеется заливисто, словно и впрямь хорошая шутка, и крепче сжимает его руку в своей руке. Такой редкий чудесный звук  
  
— Теплее? — спрашивает он, и Саймон прислушивается к фантомным ощущениям. Ладонь у Кирена теплая, а вот пальцы окоченели. Наверное.   
  
— Теплее, — отзывается Саймон, чуть склонив голову на бок. Кирен вновь заливисто смеется и неловко клюет его в губы. Саймон видит заиндевевшие ресницы близко-близко, а потом закрывает глаза и притягивает Кирена ближе.  
  
И, кажется, ему действительно теплее.


End file.
